When determining moment weights for example of turbine or compressor blades, the blades to be weighed must be fixed and centered exactly and reproducibly on a moment weighing system by means of a measurement device.
An eccentric is often used for fixing the measurement object. The change in center of gravity which occurs with the clamping influences the measurement result, and is disregarded.